Follow Me To The End
by Pearlwood
Summary: Rainkit is taken from her Clan by a strange voice. She wakes in different place than where she fell asleep. Does she continue to follow the voice's orders, or try to lead her own life? This Is My First FanFiction, Enjoy!
1. The Golden Warrior

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so please comment at give me suggestions. ;D**

* * *

"Hello?" I stood at the entrance to the nursery a stared out into the darkness.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Come with me." The voice whispered in my ear.

I climbed over the piles of moss and bedding, looking back at the sleeping, silver figure of my mother and bounded out into the moonlit world.

"Come here. Faster! Follow me!" The wind pushed behind me, making my little kit legs move faster than I though possible. "I'm coming!" I yelled back "Wait for me!"

"Let's go! Faster Rainkit!" That was the first time the voice used my name.

I raced on, weaving through the territory. I skidded to a halt at the stream that separated FireClan and AirClan I crossed the border into AirClan. My paws scrapped the hardened dirt as I pushed through the tall grassy field. The wind pushed through the grass. "Come here, faster!" The wind whispered to me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled to the voice.

The wind led me to a well-worn path. I slowed my pace and looked around. There was a large old gnarled oak tree with roots that twisted and turned in the dirt. "Come through here. Follow me!" The voice called out through a hole in the roots. I squeezed through the hole and appeared in a dug out hollow on the other side. I looked around _this must be AirClan camp _I thought. Looking around, I saw the warriors den, the elders den, the apprentices den, the nursery, the medicine cat den, Highrock, and the leader's den. _Wow, this place is bigger than FireClan. _I stared at the nursery, It wouldn't be too hard to go and fall asleep in there...

I padded into the warm nursery and lay down. "Rest now little warrior." The wind whispered as I drifted off to sleep. "You have a long path to your destiny."

I looked up one last time to see a golden tabby shrouded in mist smiling down on me.


	2. Name Of The Silver Kit

**Here's chapter 2, Please comment! **

* * *

I woke with a start. _Where am I? _I thought. I stood and looked around. I was standing in an unfamiliar nursery. There were little lumps of fur rising and fall. I realized that they were other kits. I counted. There were seven other kits. _Just like me!_ I said to myself. A tabby she-cat with black spots and dark brown eyes stood up and shock the moss from her glossy pelt. She looked at me with confusion mingling in her deep eyes. Walking towards me, she gently picked me up and padded out of the nursery. I squirmed and tried to reach the ground, but the she-cat clasped her teeth around my scruff tighter.

She set me down carefully and called out, "Sunstar! I found a kit in the nursery!"

A handsome golden tom padded out of the leader's den "What do you mean? Aren't there supposed to be kits in the nursery?" He asked.

"No, you don't understand," The queen meowed."She's not mine or anyone elses."

"Oh; well in that case. We will keep her. Cheethheart, she's yours now."

I looked up at my new mother. She looked down at me at the same time. She smiled down at me with love, and care. I belonged here now. This was my home.

* * *

**(Cheetahheart's P.O.V.)**

I watched the little silver kit pounce on the ball of moss. She was going to grow up to be beautiful, you could tell. She had long gray fur and electric blue eyes. Of course, she was only two moons old but she was the same age as my other three kits. One of her ears was torn slightly from something before she showed up here. She was pawing at the moss ball repeatedly. She looked up,"Am I doing good mama?" I didn't think she remembered anything before she got here.

"Yes, you are sweetie!" I mewed to her.

"Yay!"She shrieked with joy.

I grinned, then a little voice in my head said, _I know you need a name for her. _It said, _Call her Rainkit. _I frowned Rainkit was a pretty name; it suited her. I looked at her, "From now on we will call you Rainkit, okay?"

She smiled and agreed "Okay. I like that name!"

"Alright then, time to sleep now, come on." I turned and padded into the nursery.

* * *

**(Rainkit's P.O.V.)**

I bounded after my mother into the nursery. She sat down in her nest, I batted at her tail as she wagged it back and forth.

She looked down at me and gently pushed me backwards. She then turned to address my siblings, Thornkit, Thistlekit, and Cinderkit. "You three, call your sister Rainkit from now on."

"Okay, mama!" They chorused back to her.

I heard breathing from behind me, then before I could turn around Thornkit leapt on me. "Ak!" I shouted.

I rolled over and landed on her. "Ahh ha!"

"Get off me DirtClan rogue!" He pawed at my muzzle.

"Never!" I shrieked.

"Rooooaar!" Cinderkit bowled me over. We landed on top of Thistlekit. "Ahhh!"

"That's enough." Cheetahheart plucked Cinderkit off of me.

"But mama!" We whined.

"No, go to sleep." She sighed "You can play in the morning."

"Okay.." We sulked.

I turned in a circle and lay down. "Good night mama." I nestled down into the soft nest of moss.


	3. Badger Love

**Chapter three. Please review! **

**I need ideas ;D**

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" I turned; the little kit looked up at me proudly. "Mama look! I'm Thistlepaw now!"

I grinned at him giving him a lick between the ears. "Not yet you're not, you still have one more moon before you're an apprentice."

"But I wanna be an apprentice now!" He whined.

"Not yet." I repeated.

He turned around and sulked away. I smiled, _one day he'll understand,_ I thought.

"Raaaww!"

I turned around, Thornkit leapt onto Rainkit. They tumbled out of the thorny brambles that sheltered the nursery.

I padded out after them and sat in a splotch of fading sunlight. Rainkit rolled over and stood up. Thornkit scrambled up and face her littermate. She jumped and imitated a fighting move she picked up from on of the apprentices. Rainkit retaliated by flipping her sister in a move I've never seen any warrior ever do before. "Rainkit!" I walked over to her. "Where did you learn that?" I interrogated my adopted kit.

"He told me." She answered simply.

"Who told you?"

"The gold warrior told me." She looked at me blankly.

"Who?" I creased my brow. "What does this warrior look like?"

"Well," She began, "He is a golden tabby, he has sparkly green eyes and when I see him he is surrounded by misty stuff."

I stared at her, wondering if she is joking, but looked back at me, dead serious. "Oh! And I only see him at night. Durring the day I hear his voice."

"Oh." I meowed.

She smiled at me, then bounded over to where her brothers were investigating a fallen branch. _Who is the golden warrior?_ I thought.

* * *

**(Rainkit's P.O.V.)**

I looked up at the silver mist seeping through the walls of the nursery, "Hello?" I whispered, careful not to wake my littermates.

I climbed through the tangled bunches of moss bedding. "I'm coming, wait for me!" I called quietly as I struggled to the entryway.

"Quick! Come here." The gold warrior sat outside of the nursery he smiled gently at me. I padded to him and sat two fox-lengths away. I looked up admiringly at the warrior shrouded in silver-blue mist. He stared at me with kind eyes. "Hello little one."

"Hi." I looked at him intently.

"So, to achieve the goals I've laid out for you, you need to be liked by the clan." He started.

"What goals have you set for me?" I asked eagerly.

"You'll know soon enough little warrior." He mewed. "First you need to be liked by the clan. When you become an apprentice, keep play fighting, stay out of trouble, listen to elder warriors, and volunteer. Eventually I'll figure out a way to make you deputy."

"I'm gonna be deputy?!" I stared at him in awe.

"If you follow my instructions."He said.

The golden cat glanced at the rising sun "I must go now, but remember my words tiny warrior." He began to fade "Goodbye for now."

"Bye bye!" I leapt up "I will be deputy. Just for you!"

"Follow my words." He whispered. He closed his eyes. "Goodbye little warrior." He faded away. "Goodbye." The silvery-blue mist disappeared.

"Bye." I said under my breath.

* * *

**(Badgerpaw's POV) Two Moons Later, As Apprentices**

_She is beautiful._ I thought. _The way her gray fur shimmers blue in the sunlight. _I sighed. But of course all the toms were after her. But she doesn't even notice. No, she has her eyes on the prize; becoming a warrior.

"Hey."I jumped she startled me out of my thoughts.

"Hi." I turned to face her beautiful glowing blue eyes.

Rainpaw looked at "Guess what!" She grinned.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Surprise attack!" She jumped at me "Ahhh!" I screamed.

I rolled and jumped up pawing at her with sheathed claws. I jumped and she ducked under me and raked her imaginary paws down my under belly. "Ah ha!"

"No far! Your farther in training!" I sulked.

"Too bad!" She said in triumph.

She smiled her gorgeous smile. I sighed, she really was beautiful. _No! _I thought. _She will never love you. Stop thinking about her like that! _I looked at her bright blue eyes. "lets go get so food." I distracted myself.

"Okay!" Rainpaw turned and bounded happily towards the fresh-kill pile, completely oblivious to my feelings for her. I padded slowly after her. She picked out a thrush from the pile. I looked over the pile and took a fat squirrel. We sat by the edge of the hollow.

The camp was inside of a large hollow in a cliff face. The entrance was a large gnarled oak with several distorted holes between the roots, just large enough for two cats to fit through.

We took our fresh-kill over to where the rocks jutted out into the clearing about three fox-lengths. She leapt up on top of the rocks and lay down with her thrush.

Birdpaw stalked up next to me. She sat down "So. How far are you?" She asked without looking.

"What?"I looked up from my half eaten squirrel.

"Almost every cat has noticed. Your chasing after Rainpaw like a kit chasing its tail."She said.

"What!? I am not!" I said embarrassed. _Is it really that obvious? _

"Yeah. Sure your not." Birdpaw picked up her vole at sashayed away.

I sighed _Everyone but Rainpaw notices how I feel about her..._


	4. She's Like My Stunt Double

**This chapter is a little shorter than usually, but it will keep you guessing! ;D**

* * *

I raced through the tall grass. "Hurry up Eaglefeather!" I called to my mentor. We are on our way to patrol the border with FireClan.

"Well if you wait for me maybe I would!" He snapped.

I skidded to a halt, nearly crossing the border. "Okay! I'm waiting!" I shouted back into AirClan territory.

Eaglefeather stalked into the clearing, followed by Iceclaw, Brightwater, and her apprentice, Birdpaw.

Birdpaw nimbly skirted around the warriors and sat next to me. She licked her paw, then ran it over her ear. "Badgerpaw likes you. you know." she said nonchalantly.

I looked at her, flabbergasted. "What?!"

"He likes you. I've seen the way he looks at you." She twitched her tortoiseshell tail.

"Ummm. No, no he doesn't." I said, trying to hide my conflicting emotions.

"Uhhh. Yes, yes he does, but please, go on ignoring it." Birdpaw said sarcastically. She stood up and arched her back in a satisfying stretch, then turned around and deserted me.

_Does Badgerpaw really like me? _I asked myself, padding slowly after the rest of the patrol. _But he can't like me. I mean; what does he even see in me? _A different voice answered, _You must ignore this ignorant tom. He will just stop you from finishing your quest. _I perked my ears with realization. This is the first time the golden warrior has spoken to me in moons. I paused to listen to his advice, _Do not become moony-eyed over this fool. You must continue your journey. Should you fall for him, I will abandon you forever._ I kept walking, my whiskers twitching in alarm. _No, don't leave me, please! _I begged. _Then do as I say... _The golden tabby's voice faded from my mind. _Follow me... To the end..._

I padded after Iceclaw, visibly shaken. _Follow me to the end? What does that even mean? Will he really abandon me if I fall for Badgerpaw? But he's so strong, and sweet and- No! This is exactly the kind of thoughts you must not have!_ I scolded myself. _But he really is kind and caring- he'd make an excellent mate, and father. _A loud yowl interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up startled. what I saw shook me to my core. A she-cat, that looked like a replica of me. She had the same thick gray fur, and brilliant blue eyes. I gasped. She was like my twin, my double.

Birdpaw swept her head back and looked at me, clearly surprised. But I understood her questioning look, _Who is this FireClan warrior?_

* * *

**Allegiances (So Far)**

**Leader: **Sunstar

**Deputy: **Squirreltail

**Medicine Cat: **Raventail

**Warriors:** Iceclaw

Eaglefeather

Brightwater

Cheetahheart (Rainpaw, Thistlepaw, Thornpaw, and Cinderpaw's mother)

Nightclaw

Wolfface

Whitefang

Furryfoot

**Apprentices: **Rosepaw

Rainpaw

Badgerpaw

Cinderpaw

Thistlepaw

Thornpaw

Birdpaw

**Queens: **Foxfur (Baderpaw's mother)

Seaflower


	5. Remembering Liontail

Birdpaw gawked at me. I stared at the gray warrior. She stood on a large rock at the border of the clearing. The she-cat's lips were pulled back in a snarl. The hostile glare on her face pierced through me. "Who is that?" Birdpaw asked Brightwater.

"That, is Silverbrook, FirClan's deputy and greatest warrior yet. She will be their leader soon enough. Snowstar is on her last life."

"Why does she look like Rainpaw?"

"What? She doesn't look like Rain-" She looked at me, her stare trained on my face.

"Is Rainpaw related to Silverbrook?" Birdpaw continued, unfazed by Brightwater's confusion.

"Umm. No." Brightwater stammered. "Silverbrook's only kit disappeared two moons after they were born." She looked away from me clearly hiding something. And I was determined to find out what.

* * *

**(Silverbrook's POV)**

I looked past the other four. I focused only on her. She was beautiful. She look exactly like me. I looked exactly like her. The way her long gray fur glowed blue in the glaring sunlight. The way her blue eye were startlingly bright in the suns rays. _It's like my kit found another home. _I dismissed the thought. My only kit wandered off in the middle of the night and was probable eaten or starved or something. This AirClan apprentice was not my kit.

The AirClan stared at me like I was from StarClan themselves. But I understood. "Silverbrook? What do you see?" I looked back at the rest of my patrol. I saw Thornpelt, Littlepaw, Blackclaw, Dapplepaw and Leafheart. Blackclaw was the one who spoke.

"I see an AirClan patrol."

"Lets get them!" Littlepaw and Leafheart pushed past me. I jumped off the rock and chased after them. By the time I made it to the border the battle had already begun.

I pounced on a small pale tortoiseshell she-cat from behind. She shrieked and clawed at me repeatedly. I bit her tail and sent her scampering back over the border.

Turning I saw my duplicate.

"Hi." She gazed up at me.

"Um. Hi." I replied, unsure.

"Why do we look the same?" She interrogated.

"I don't know. I replied simply, pushing away the tugging though of my lost kit.

She stared at me deeply. "Oh. Okay." She brushed past me, I jumped at the light touch of her soft glossy fur.

She paused, staring at her paws she said "By the way, my name is Rainpaw." I peered at her. _Rainpaw? Like my lost Rainkit? _"Oh. I know your name is Silverbrook." She turned and glided away.

I gaped at her. She swished her tail to and fro as she sauntered back into her territory. I shook my head, _I must forget about this I have bigger and better things to worry about, like being deputy for StarClan's sake._ I scolded myself.

I pushed through the lichen, curtain that blocked the entrance to the camp. I squeezed my way through the thorny tunnel through the bracken barrier. I lifted my head and gazed around camp. I smiled, why did I need a kit when I had this family. I watched as my sister, Lightningstorm, shared a rabbit with her mate, Darkfur.

I padded into the twisted hazel bush that sheltered the warriors den. I circled in my nest and settled down. I rested my chin on the edge of the soft nest. As I slowly diminished into sleep I thought of my past mate, Liontail. His soft golden tabby fur floated in front of my eyes. His gentle, generous, his beautiful brown eyes. But of course, that was before he was influenced by evil forces. I sighed, all that was in the past now. I didn't love the golden warrior anymore.


	6. A Gathering At FourPines

** Alright chapter 6. Hello again! Thank you for reading! Please review! ;D**

**Almighty Ironic Empress- Thanks! Sometimes I forget to check the grammar!**

**Lunarsparks- Thanks for the PM! If your 'crazy brain' can figure out who the golden warrior is you might be surprised.**

* * *

I stood below the Highrock ready for Sunstar to announce who was going to the Gathering. I wondered if Silverbrook would be there. I watched Badgerpaw sit down. He twitched his tail back and forth anxiously. _Of course he's anxious _I told myself, _If he's chosen this will be his first Gathering. _I shook my head, this would be my first Gathering too. I licked my chest fur, then padded over to Badgerpaw. He glanced at me nervously as I sat next to him. "Do you think we'll get to go to the Gathering?" He asked me timidly.

"I hope so. All the other apprentices have gone." I returned.

"All those who are old enough to catch their own prey, join me below the Highrock." Sunstar called, signaling the start of the meeting. I stared up at his regal flame colored pelt, as bright as the sun.

To the Gathering I will take, Thornpelt, Brokenfoot, Mousetail, Brightwater, Badgerpaw, Eaglefeather, and Rainpaw. Be ready by sundown." I grinned as wide as possible. _I'm going to my first Gathering! _

As the other cats dispersed Badgerpaw and I waited by the gnarled oak. "Can you believe that we are actually going to Gathering." Bagerpaw asked me.

"No!" I bounced around his sitting figure. "I'm so excited!"

"I can tell." He craned his neck to watch me.

Sunstar walked up and squeezed through the roots of the tree. The other warriors followed him. Badgerpaw and I went last. Once we got out on the other side we bounded toward the others. We tore through the soft dirt and weaved around the tall green grass.

Sunstar slowed the pace to a trot. I could barely resist not rushing past him. He pushed through the grass, momentarily disapearing from sight. the grass was still. Then it waved around wildly, the more experianced warriors surged forward. _It must be a signal._ I though as I pushed through the grass myself.

Gasping, I gazed at the beautiful clearing. Cats mingled, waiting for the Gathering to start. This was where the four Clans had met for uncountable seasons. _So this is FourPines. _I remembered the name I had heard other warriors use frequently. There was a large hill on one side of the clearing, covered with dead trees. _That must be FireClan. _I though.

On the neighboring side there were several small streams and pools. _WaterClan._ The last side of the grassy clearing was a hill of hard packed dirt and large boulders _And that's RockClan. _

Badgerpaw and I looked around, amazed. I parted my jaw to taste the air I scented WaterClan and RockClan. Just then I heard a rumbleing. I looked towards FirClan territory. A snowy white she-cat leapt out into the clearing. She landed graceful on the Great Pine. She was swiftly followed by her warriors. I noticed Silverbrook among them.

Sunstar climbed up the trunk of the large pine in the middle of the clearing. The lowest branch was easily large enough for all four leaders to sit comfortable. I watched as the other two leaders joined Sunstar and the snowy cat, who could be none other than Snowstar. I saw Darkstar from RockClan settle next to Sunstar, and Birchstar from WaterClan sit next to him.

Darkstar tipped his head back and howled, signaling for silence. "Let this Gathering begin." He said. "I will start." He took a delicate step forward, aware of how high up was.

"RockClan is doing brilliantly in this wonderful newleaf. We have one new warrior, Stonetail." He gestured to a dark gray tabby sitting proudly in the gaze of other warriors. "We also have a new litter of kits born to Owlfeather." Darkstar finished.

Snowstar brush past him as he sat down. "FireClan is also doing well, we have a new medicine cat, Grasstail , and we will always remember Branchheart. I would also like to report the unusual amount of badgers we have in our territory and would not be hard for them to stray into WaterClan or AirClan's territory." She warned.

Sunstar gently rose, signaling that he wanted to speak next. "Thank you for your warning." He addressed Snowstar. Turning to face the crowd of cats, he said, "AirClan is also doing fantastically. We have no important news except, the small battle on the border with FireClan." He nodded curtly and Birchstar, saying that he was finished.

I noticed that Sunstar did not mention how alike Silverbrook and I look. _Why wouldn't he want others knowing? _I asked myself. _It's like he knows something I don't know. _I snapped out of my thoughts as Badgerpaw stood up. _I must of missed what Birchstar said. _I rose up next to him and we watched as the other clans gathered loosely by their own territory.

We pushed through the grass and walked on the well worn path that led back to camp. As we entered I saw our medicine cat, Swiftbreeze, peering at me. an emotion in her eyes that I couldn't quite identify. She padded towards me, _What does she want?_


	7. The Fate Of Rainshadow Is In Your Paws

I stalked the mouse, weaving through the grass. Leaping, I landed on the small brown creature gracefully, killing it in one swift bit to the neck. _Good, good. _A voice said. I smiled. The golden warrior. _You're doing well tiny warrior. _I lifted my head, hoping to catch a glimpse of the tabby. I heard a chuckling. _I cannot be seen. I do not have the strength. But if you follow me to the end you will not need to see me._ The sound of his voice disappeared. I lost the sense that he was there with me.

_Follow me to the end. What does that mean?_ I thought solemnly. _Why does he always say that? _

I bent down to pick up the mouse. This was my last day as an apprentice. Badgerpelt had his warrior ceremony yesterday. Cinderpaw, Thistlepaw, Thornpaw and had to wait until today because Sunstar did not want to do every ceremony at once. Today he was also going to annonce new apprentices to replace our spots in the soon emty, apprentice den.

I bounded down the well worn path back to camp. I could not be late for my warrior ceremony. I ducked through the gnarled roots. Glanceing up at the clear blue sky I sighed in relief. It was nearly sunhigh. I would have enough time to groom my messy pelt.

I dropped the mouse on the pile of fresh-kill. This was my special day. I needed to be ready for it.

* * *

**(Badgerpelt's POV)**

I watched her as she dropped the mouse on the pile. She would be mine. I loved her. But she did not notice me. She was focused and determined. I like that. Rainpaw would finally get what she had been preparing for. becoming a warrior.

As for me, my ceremony was yesterday. She would share hers with her siblings. Pity. I longed to share a silent vigil with her.

Cats milled around waiting for sunhigh. Rainpaw and her siblings were popular cats in the clan. They were loving and carefree. But cats liked Rainpaw the best. She was quick, like those in FireClan. She was fierce in the heart of battle. But she was also kind, loyal and, gentle.

Sunstar stalked out of his den and leaped onto the Highrock. My belly tingled with excitement. This is it. We will both be warriors after this. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please join me beneath Highrock." He called. most cats were already gathered, so he continued. "Will Thornpaw, Cinderpaw, Rainpaw, and Thistlepaw, please join me." As he called each name they padded up and sat in a tidy row in front of the clan leader.

I focused a Rainpaw, ready to hear her new name. "I, Sunstar leader of AirClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Thornpaw, Cinderpaw, Rainpaw and, Thistlepaw, do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sunstar looked at them in turn.

"I do." They chorused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Thornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thornear. StarClan honors your strength and courage. Cinderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cinderfur. Starclan honors your skill and honor. Rainpaw," _This is it_ I thought.

from this moment you will be known as Rainshadow. Starclan honors your loyalty and determination. And last, Thistlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Thistleheart. Starclan honors your focus and bravery. And now we welcome you all as a full warriors of Airclan."

A cheer rose up from the crowd. I howled as loud as I possibly could. "Thornear! Cinderfur! Rainshadow! Thistleheart! Thornear! Cinderfur! Rainshadow! Thistleheart!" Every cat chanted as they did for me.

"Tonight you will sit silent vigil." Sunstar's voice rose above the chant. "And now we will have some new apprentices." I could no longer hear him after that. I became lost in thought, unaware to the new apprentices.

_Rainshadow, the perfect name for a she-cat as beautiful and loving as herself._ I stared at my creamy brown paws. _Sunstar chose well. __"Yes. He did."_ Another voice answered. _Who is that? Who's there? _I panicked. _"You have nothing to fear as long as you keep your distance from Rainshadow." _The voice threatened. _"She has feelings for you too," _I swelled with pride. I had waited to hear that forever. _"but," _The strange voice continued. _"you will stay away from her. She has greater thing to live up to than a scrawny tom. Her fate should not be intertwined with yours as StarClan says it is. And I will take into my own paws to untangle it from yours." _I reeled my head back in fury and shock. Who was this voice telling me I could no longer love Rainshadow?

I collapsed in the middle of the clearing. As I blacked out I was vaguely aware of Rainshadow running towards me with a scared and worried look plastered to her face.

I opened my eyes to see a silver cat, strongly resembling Rainshadow. "Fear not young warrior." She spoke softly, as if trying not to rouse me from sleep. "I am Rainshadow's grandmother. I have come with a message for you."

I stood up shakily. "What is it?" I asked, surprised to find that my voice was hoarse.

"The voice that spoke to you in your thoughts is not be listened to. He will do whatever he can to keep you away from Rainshadow." She spoke quickly as if worried about how much time she had to speak.

"She has been put under his influence. For he has a stronger connection with her than she knows. You must free her. Only love will break the trance." The elderly she-cat began to fade. "How!?" I yelled "How do I free her?!"

"Free her." she murmured, disappearing for good. _How?_


	8. A Dance With Death

**Hi again! I need you, (yes, you) to review! I don't care what you say, I need suggestions, and advice so... REVIEW! NOW! Thanks for visiting, have a nice day ;)**

* * *

I woke, gasping for breath. Swiftbreeze stared at me like I was from StarClan. "What?" I rasped.

"You, you were dead." She spit out. "StarClan have sent you back to the waking world." She looked puzzled. "Why?"

* * *

**(Rainshadow's POV(Several minutes earlier))**

I ran through the crowd of cats to the collapsing figure of Badgerpelt. "Wait, Badgerpelt! What's wrong?" I shrieked desperately.

I slumped over his fallen body, listening to his shallow breaths. I opened my eyes and stared down at ginger paws. I ran me gaze up the legs, then chest, then head of Swiftbreeze. " I need him in my den. Now." She said sternly. Foxfur, and Whitefang pushed forward to carry his body to Swiftbreeze's den. Meekly I followed.

They lay him in a mossy nest just inside the cave entrance. Whitefang padded out with his head down. Foxfur sat next to the nest and licked Badgerpelt's unmoving head. I nodded to his mother and sat on the other side of the nest. "Do you need any help?" I asked Swiftbreeze as she reappeared from behind the rocky shelves where she stored the herbs.

"Yes, keep licking his fur in the wrong direction. It should keep him warm." The medicine cat instructed.

I looked down at Badgerpelt's sleeping figure. He was shivering. I frantically began licking his creamy pelt in the opposite direction.

"Okay that should be enough." Swiftbreeze said after a while. I stepped back. Foxfur had been taken away to get rest. She had been on patrols all day. Then her only kit falls into a coma.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's in the paws of StarClan now." She pressed her head to his chest, listening for a heart beat. Swiftbreeze gasped. "What? What's wrong?" I shrieked.

She silently looked up at me and without a word, I knew he was dead.

I sniffled. "Noo!" I moaned. I collapsed as casually as he did, burying my nose in his still warm fur.

I sobbed into his lifeless pelt. "No." I muttered. "Don't go. I love you."

* * *

**(Badgerpelt's POV)**

"What?" I asked Swiftbreeze. I was supposed to be dead.

"Umm. You blacked out." She started. "Your mother and Rainshadow carried you in here. They stayed for a while." She relayed the story to me. Up to the part when she declared me dead. _Rainshadow said she loves me? I need to tell her I'm not dead! I need to- "Stay away from Rainshadow."_

* * *

**Hehe (insert evil laugh here) try to make sense of that ending! ;D**

**Dare: I dare you to paste in the reviews and post it! Let's see those dirty secrets! BWAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Silverbrook

"_Hello again little warrior."_ I sighed. I am not in the mood for this. _What?_ I snapped. _"Oh. In a bad mood are we?" This isn't a game. Go away. "I know it's not dear. And I am never going away. Ever." Go. Away. "That's not how you treat your father. Now is it?"_ I practically choked. _My father? "Yes small one." _I shook my head. _No. Your lying. Get out of my head! _I screamed. I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my flank. I fell to the forest floor withering in pain. _"I am not a liar." _The golden warrior said calmly._ Did you do this to me?! "Yes." Then you'll never be my father. _The pain doubled. I looked back at my side. There were three long claw marks. A fourth was rising up through the fur."Why are you doing this!" I shrieked to the sky.

"You know why." The voice came from somewhere other than my head. I tilted my head back and looked up. The light that pulsed through the trees was being sucked towards a spot not two fox-lengths away. I watched as the light converged into a cat's silhouette. It flash a bright light and I squinted to see the golden warrior standing there. The light died down and he spoke "Now you will do as I say and rise to stardom. You will go to StarClan as a fallen leader."

"No!" I yelled. Hoping that if I screamed loud enough someone would hear me.

"That's enough." His green stare bore into me.

"No. I am done following you." I spat at my father with hatred.

"Aw. That's cute. You think you can resist me." He laughed. "Only one thing can kill me and that's-" He never finished. For a howl raised up from the woods.

I smiled. Through the trees I watched as Badgerpelt, back from the dead, bounded towards me. Determination on his face. "Get away from her!" He shouted as he skidded to a halt beside me.

I screamed in pain. blood began to trickle down my scratched flank. The golden warrior had inflicted an even deeper wound. He grinned. He was obviously pleased with my pain.

"You." Badgerpelt said.

"Me." The gold tabby shook his head. "By the way. Call me Liontail."

"What is your problem?" I screeched.

"Problem? The only problem here is you." With that, he lunged at me. Badgerpelt intervened with a yowl.

I watched as they collided. Badgerpelt clawed at him. Liontail ducked and pawed and Badgerpelt's belly, claws unsheathed. "Nooo!" I shrieked.

A gray flash darted between the two warriors. The gray she-cat attack Liontail. spitting furiously and screaming insults I couldn't understand. She slowed down as Liontail back against a tree. I stared in disbelief at the silver cat. _Silverbrook! _


	10. Follow Me To The End

Silverbrook turned to face me. "Hello dear." She said quietly, as if she couldn't believe that she was here either.

"Uh. Hi." I winced at the strain to talk. I had already lost so much blood and the flow wasn't showing any signs of stopping.

"I'm glad I will get to speak with you before we have to return to our clans." She turned momentarily, to claw at Liontail again.

Turning back around she said."Do you believe that Cheetahheart is your mother and that you belong in AirClan?"

"What?" I asked.

"Answer."

"Yes" I returned.

"Then that's what you shall believe. Even if it is not true."

"Not true? What do you mean?" I was confused now.

"I am your mother." She said. "You are originally from FireClan. Grasstail told me so."

I struggled to place the name. Grasstail. I suddenly remembered him from the Gathering. He's the FireClan medicine cat. _That must have been what Swiftbreeze wanted to tell me that day. _I thought.

"I am your mother. Liontail is your father. I loved him once, but that was before evil coursed through his veins. He died of greencough." As she talked Liontail glowed he faded into the light that he had come as. Then, with a flash, he was gone.

"It was he who led you out of the camp hat fateful night. He led you to AirClan so you couldn't be with me." She continued. "That is why you grew up in AirClan."

I gawked at her. This was terrifying. And I was in pain. The blood was still flowing.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Yes." She grinned. "I must go now. but remember this until you join the ranks of StarClan."

Badgerpelt had stepped in by now. "We need to get you to Swiftbreeze." H said urgently. I nodded as I watched Silverbrook cross back over the border to FireClan.

I looked at Badgerpelt. He was worried. I saw it in his eyes. But his weakness gave me the strength to stand and feebly make my way back to camp relying on Badgerpelt to hold me up. We crossed back into the grassy fields. And slowly worked our way back to the main path.

As we entered camp other cats crowded around me. "Back off. Everyone. Away." Badgerpelt shielded me from the pressing crowd.

I was carried into Swiftbreeze's den. Groaning, I was gingerly placed in the nest by the entrance. I gazed steadily up at Badgerpelt. "Badgerpelt, listen to me."

"No, you're not gonna die. You're not gonna die." He repeated. Tears began to stream down his muzzle.

"Badgerpelt. Listen. I know that I will die soon, and I accept that. I am going to StarClan with a clear conscience." I coughed up blood. "I... Love you." I struggled to finish. "Follow... Follow me to the end." I set my head down on the grassy nest. With my eyes closed I listened as Badgerpelt gave up on me. He pressed his muzzle in to my bloodied flank.

I felt my spirit lifted in to the air and carried off to StarClan. _"Goodbye."_ I whispered with my final breath.

"Noo!" Badgerpelt sobbed. "I love you! I will follow you to the end!" He shrieked. willing me to live. _Goodbye. I'll see you in StarClan._


End file.
